


Making Up For Lost Time

by StardustAce



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Reunion, Touch-Starved, lots of hugs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: the post-finale scene that we all need
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	Making Up For Lost Time

Shao Fei parked his car outside of the facility. It was 12:56pm. Tang Yi gets out in 4 minutes.

After all of these years of sitting on the other side of the glass. After all of these years of sitting on opposite sides of freedom.

He gets out in 4 minutes.

Shao Fei gets out of the car, suddenly recalling the last time he stood here. It was the day that they said good-bye.

_What I would give to touch him again._

Shao Fei checked his phone. 3 minutes.

He looked up and gazed at the empty space before him. In minutes, this void would be filled. In minutes. But it feels much longer than that. Each second feels so much longer.

2 minutes.

_That day when I came to see him, and he told me that he was being released early… I have never smiled so much in my entire life! And that day… that day that I have been yearning for… that’s today. Today. And all that remains are these agonizing seconds, stretched out beyond belief._

1 minute. Only 1 minute left.

_What is he doing right now, on the other side of those walls? Is he standing at the door of his cell, waiting, watching, just like me? Is he excited? Is he nervous?_

1:00pm, Shao Fei sees as he glances down at his phone. It’s 1:00pm.

He glances back up to the door, over on the other side of the road. _He not here yet. He will be… he will be…_

1:00 becomes 1:01, and then 1:02, and then 1:03, and Shao Fei begins to shift uncomfortably in the spot that he is standing. What if something went wrong? What if he can’t leave? What if we have to wait longer? What if-

A silhouette moves through the dark glass on the door, and the door flies open, revealing a wide-eyed Tang Yi. His gaze meets Shao Fei’s instantly, and they stare at each other for a moment.

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei whispers.

Tang Yi smiles in relief and begins to run towards him, and Shao Fei starts to run as well. They crash into each other just past the foot of the stairs, and Tang Yi embraces him like it’s the end of the world. He wraps his arms securely around Shao Fei’s shoulders and buries his face in the side of his neck. He takes a deep breath before letting out a shaky sigh of relief, pulling him even closer. He lifts his head up and begins, “Shao-”

Shao Fei immediately silences him with a kiss, capturing his lips. He wrapped his arms around Tang Yi’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. When they part, they rest their foreheads against each other, and smile softly.

“I’ve missed you,” Shao Fei whispers breathily.

Tang Yi touches his nose to Shao Fei’s lightly. “I’ve missed you so much.” He leans back slightly so that he can look at Shao Fei. He rests on hand on the back of Shao Fei’s head and uses his other hand to brush his thumb along the corner of his eye, wiping away the tears that were about to fall.

 _His hair is turning grey,_ Shao Fei thinks as he cards his fingers through Tang Yi’s hair. _I know that it’s been long but… yeah, it’s been a long time_.

“Shao Fei?”

Tang Yi’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

“Let’s go home.”

~

Tang Yi didn’t let go of Shao Fei’s hand for the entire ride home. Even now, as they are sitting on the foot of their bed at home, he still hasn’t let got.

“We can do anything that you want.” Shao Fei says, grinning widely. “What’s it going to be?”

Tang Yi glances to the side slightly and raises his eyebrows, looking Shao Fei directly in the eyes. When Shao Fei nods happily, Tang Yi crawls on top of him and pushes him down onto the bed, snuggling into his chest. “This,” he whispers. “Can we stay like this for a little while?”

Shao Fei can’t hold back the small giggle that was rising in his throat, and he says, “We can stay like this all day.” He wraps his arms tightly around Tang Yi’s shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of his head. He reaches up to gently stroke Tang Yi’s hair. _I’ve forgotten how silky his hair is. The subtle curve of his neck… it is exactly how I remember it._

Out of the blue, Tang Yi’s hands slide under Shao Fei’s shirt, seeming to soak in every second of contact. Smiling softly to himself, Shao Fei sits up just enough so that he can pull off his shirt. After he does so, he lays back down, pulling Tang Yi with him. Tang Yi’s thumb brushes along Shao Fei’s collarbone for a few moments before sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt as well. Once he tosses it to the side, he scoops his arms underneath Shao Fei’s back, just below his shoulder blades. He leans down and presses one soft kiss to the side of Shao Fei’s neck before he nuzzles his face into the center of Shao Fei’s chest. He settles against Shao Fei’s skin, resting his ear just above his heart, and he closes his eyes.

A blush grows on Shao Fei’s cheeks, suddenly glad that Tang Yi can’t see his face. _It has been a long time. Too long._ He brings his hands up to Tang Yi’s back, embracing him tightly. He feels Tang Yi sigh, and his heart swells. _I don’t ever want to be apart from you again._

They remain like this for some time, embracing each other softly. Shao Fei gently caresses Tang Yi’s shoulder with his thumb, tracing patterns onto his skin, and every once in a while, Tang Yi presses small kisses to Shao Fei’s chest, scattering them all across his skin. In showing their love to each other, they can now make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be another season for this show istg 😭😍


End file.
